lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Hero
"Forbidden Hero" is the 8th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on July 1, 2015. This is the 80th episode overall. It features the last appearance of Caitlin. Plot When Leo is injured during a mission, Tasha rushes to the academy to take care of him, and sees the danger that happens when her son is on missions. Story When Leo is injured during a mission, Tasha rushes to the academy to take care of him. After finding out what happens on missions, she bans Leo from going on any more missions, but he disobeys and goes on a mission with his siblings. When Tasha finds out, she kicks Leo off the team and tells him that he is moving back to Mission Creek. Meanwhile, Caitlin comes to visit and Bob immediately gets attracted to her. Bree tells Chase that she is mature now, but she fights over Bob (even though she doesn't really want him). In the end, Bob tells Bree he only "liked Caitlin" to see if Bree liked him. At the end of the episode, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Tasha are having a home-cooked dinner in the Mentor Quarters. Suddenly, a Category 5 Hurricane comes in on the island. Bree and Chase rush down to get the students to the training area safely. Tasha thinks it is another trick, and almost dies. Leo rescues her and proves that he has a place on the team. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Absent cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia * This is Tasha's and Caitlin's first appearance in Season 4. * This is the first time Caitlin has visited the Davenport Bionic Academy. * This is Tasha's first time visiting the island. * This is the first episode that features Bob without Spin. * This is the second time Leo was injured, and the first time it happened twice in one episode. The first time was in You Posted What?!?. * This episode related to Crush, Chop and Burn but instead of Adam, Bree, and Chase leaving, it was Leo who was going to leave. *Hal Sparks (Donald Davenport) was absent in this episode. * A reference to Mission Mania was made by Adam in this episode, when he mentions Leo dangling from the helicopter. * It's not clear who was watching over the Island, as neither Perry nor Douglas were present. * Leo almost had to move back with Tasha to Mission Creek. * This is the second time in the series Tasha appears without Donald, the first time was Leo's Jam. * Tasha refers to ''Scooby - Doo ''where she thought that they had a mystery van. * Tasha thinks the world needs more walnut crackers. * Until this episode, Adam didn't know Tasha and Donald were married (or so he claims). * The Mentor Quarters now has a random steel handlebar near the pool which was used by Tasha to hold on to when the storm came in, however it might just be there for this episode. * Many fans thought a new villain would be introduced in this episode. * '''Running gag: '''Adam constantly thinking that when the others were making the "cut it out" motion, they were refering to decapitation. * This is the first episode where neither Douglas nor Perry appear while Donald is absent, as usually one or both of them are present while Donald is out. Goofs * Chase tells Caitlin that no outsiders are allowed on the island, however, in Adam Steps Up, Janelle was an outsider and in Under Siege, Kerry Perry was an outsider. However, Caitlin invited herself, whereas the former two were invited in by a member of the Davenport Bionic Academy, which means their visits were approved. ** Although this may be because Chase didn't like Caitlin being there. * In Drone Alone, it was established that when Leo says "Mommy", it means he's hiding something from Tasha. However, when Leo said "Mommy" to Tasha, she did not suspect Leo was hiding something (which, in this case, were the nature of his missions and injuries). ** Though Tasha may have thought that Leo was just saying "Mommy" because he was hurt. * The Mentor Quarters now has a random steel handlebar near the pool which was used by Tasha to hold on to when the storm came in, however it might just be there for this episode. *Adam said he didn't know Tasha and Donald were married, however in Three Minus Bree, he stated Tasha could've done better. **Although, Adam could've been refering to Tasha and Donald dating, since he didn't specify that he was talking about marriage. Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:ForbiddenHero Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Caitlin Related Pages Category:Caitlin Episodes Category:Episodes with Tasha Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:July Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes written by Steve Joe Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Major Events Category:Mission Episodes Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Episodes with the Upgraded Mission Suits Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:Brase Episodes Category:Brob Episodes Category:Adeo Episodes Category:Bob Episodes